


The Arishok's Choice

by Simirulz204



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adventure, Alternative Lifestyles, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Slow Build, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simirulz204/pseuds/Simirulz204
Summary: A summer of teenage passion leads to consequences that no one can foresee. Flemeth takes an interest in Hawke and in doing so changes her destiny. Torn between two men, torn between the Mages, Templars  and the Quanari  - she sets out on a quest that she has no choice but to follow through with. Marian Hawke clutches her daughters tiny hand and resolves herself to walk the path before her and to do what she needs to do to keep them all alive.
Relationships: Arishok/Female Hawke, Female Hawke/Sebastian Vael, Fenris/Female Hawke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this story fluttering around in my brain for a few weeks now.

Ducking behind the empty barrels, her sister’s breath heavy in her ears, Marian whispered to her to hush as the Templars made their way past them. A procession of Chantry officials led the forty strong party and Hawke marvelled at the finery they wore and the glinting of the guard’s white armour that dazzled in the mid-afternoon sun.

The once hardened ground had been turned to slush and spackles of mud flew towards the crowd’s feet as the armoured boots marched onwards.

‘’We’ll get caught Hawke.’’

Marian frowned at her sister and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ears in irritation.

‘’Beth, you know I’d never let anything happen to you.’’

‘’Easy for you to say … you’re not an apostate.’’

‘’Then go back, Beth. Go back home but Maker be damned if I’m going to spend one more night in that house staring at the walls.’’

‘’Fine, I will. I don’t want to spend the rest of my life in the circle just because you’ve decided that boys are more interesting than your family’s safety!’’

With that Beth stalked off into the distance back towards their humble, decrepit home on the outskirts of Lothering. Marian snorted at her sister’s melodrama. Being only fifteen, she was still prone to acting out.

‘’You little bi…’’ biting her tongue she decided to rise above her sister’s theatrics.

It was extremely rare that anything happened in Lothering and after having lived here for many years, well, she decided she would take every opportunity to make something happen - anything happen - that wasn’t just doom and gloom and hiding from the Templars.

Her father had left a week ago; he had muttered something about some unfinished business near Kirkwall and after bidding his separate farewells to each of them he had taken one long look at her before whispering sadly in her ear.

_Goodbye my little one…. Be safe, take care of our family. I love you._

Now here she was. Kneeling in the mud in her only decent skirt and blouse, dirtied at the knees, cheeks flushed from having run all the way from home upon hearing the news of Lotherings new guests. Standing slowly from her hideaway she stepped into the crowd that was following the procession to the Chantry.

She loved the hustle and bustle of the people around her, the markets had opened early that morning to welcome the brief flood of visitors and some lonely soul had grabbed the nearest lute and began to sing in welcome.

Worrying at her lower lip as she walked, she nodded hastily in greeting to the few who recognised her face before slipping round the back of the chantry and into an open cellar window. The overpowering odour of apples and barley hit her with enough force that she gagged before taking a steadying breath, eyes watering as she pinched her fingers over her nose.

Clambering over sacks of rapidly rotting produce and spilled barrels of ale, she reached the top of the stairs with a sigh of relief before cracking open the door to take a small peek at the altar. Seeing no movement her feet swept her quietly behind an arch that stood behind several rows of weather worn pews.

‘’Revered Mother, we are deeply humbled that you have permitted us to seek comfort and shelter within these hallowed halls.’’

Hawke covers her snort at the mans monotonous but devout voice which rings out and echoes against the stone walls.

‘’All of the Makers children are welcome here. Be at ease and rest. I know you have travelled far and have much further to go before you come to the end of your pilgrimage.’’

‘’We humbly beg your pardon, but our ward has taken flight. The moment we entered the village he disappeared. Our men are currently in search of him and I shall see to it that he visits here to pay his respects.’’

‘’I see he has not changed much these past years.’’ Hawke has never heard the Revered Mother laugh and the sound warms her.

She lingered a while, hoping to discover the identity of the rebellious ward but as time ticked by the cold of the floor began to soak into her feet. Detesting the sensation and the biting pain that came after she gave up hope of finding any excitement in the solemn hallowed halls.

Deciding that talks of religion and philosophy were best left to those that genuinely believed; her gaze swept over the route back to the cellar. A flash of chestnut hair and broad shoulders slipping through the door made her blood run cold before curiosity took hold.

Retracing her steps Hawke let out a muffled squeak behind a large, refined hand. Struggling with all her power she felt a grin of triumph rush through her as her elbow connected with the chest of the assailant behind her. A groan reverberated down her spine before the warmth of a breath reached her ears.

‘’Hush or they’ll hear you.’’ The young man’s voice was calm, but his eyes stalked the path in front of her for sounds of approaching footsteps.

Releasing her carefully, he motioned for her to follow him down and having no other option but to follow or be caught by Templars, she did so albeit begrudgingly.

‘’Who are you?’’ she all but demands, hands on her hips, partial sneer on her mouth before a cocky grin is directed at her. Her sneer falters and she is momentarily stunned by his smile.

He is handsome. Mesmerizingly so.

‘’My, we are a feisty little bird, aren’t we lass?’’ his accent is thick, but his voice carries seductively on the wind. Narrowing her eyes, she takes a less aggressive stance but in the back of her mind she is reliving her training with her father.

And deeply berating herself for finding this stranger attractive.

Surreptitiously her right arm manoeuvres itself behind her back and her fingers trace the hilt of the blade that she had tucked into the band of her skirt. She knows that he knows that she is armed as he reflexively takes a step back and his arms come up before him.

‘’I mean you no harm lass, but from the way you were hiding, I’d wager you didnae want to be caught by Templars.’’

‘’You would wager correctly then. You have yet to tell me who you are.’’

‘’I am but a humble wee lords’ son, on a pilgrimage across the vast lands of Thedas.’’

‘’You’re a lord’s son? Which? Do I know of him? And for the love of Maker, could you just stop smiling for one minute so that I may gather my thoughts!’’

His laugh is infectious, she can’t help but to giggle unexpectedly along with him at the absurdity of the situation and her spontaneous confession of her attraction to him.

‘’I tell ye what little bird, perhaps we can remove ourselves from this cemetery of rotting fruits and we can converse somewhere where the air smells cleaner.’’

‘’Very well. Lead on.’’ He raises an eyebrow at her distrust, but she sees a glint of surprise coat his features.

‘’You know I’m armed and if you lay a hand upon me, it will be the last thing you ever lay a hand on.’’

‘’I’d better be very selective then when choosing where to touch.’’ His eyes roam up and down her body and she blushes to the roots of her raven black hair. ‘’It would be worth it though. A worthwhile death some would say.’’

Leaving her flustered and alone she quickly scrambles out after him and the hustle and bustle of the busy village assaults her ears once more.

‘’Come. Ride with me. My horse is not far. Take care now – I would rather our adventure not be cut short lass.’’

Hesitating but a moment she takes his offered hand and runs along the back of the church before coming to a stop behind a large hedge.

‘’Here, through this way. Falcon is not far.’’

‘’Falcon?’’ she queries, tutting at the hem of her skirt when it snags on the underbrush.

‘’My horse. Finest Imperial Warmblood. She is as swift as the wind and has a temper most find hard to control. However, feed her a teaspoon of strawberry jam and she will be your best friend for all of your days.’’ He sniggers to himself and Hawke is awed when she spots the beast.

Radiantly white and clean against the backdrop of greys and browns of her village, she feels a rush of excitement as she approaches her.

‘’May I?’’ she asks, forgetting her suspicion of the handsome stranger beside her and marvelling as Falcon bends her graceful neck for a pat on the head.

‘’She is beautiful.’’ Hawke murmurs and the man winks at her when she catches his eye. ‘’That she is.’’ Earning himself another blush he chortles before bending and offering her a hand up onto the saddle.

Hawke scoffs, clearing her throat of embarrassment and deftly swings herself up on to the saddle with only a mild stream of cursing as her skirt hinders her.

‘’Little Bird, I must say I am surprised. I thought you would choose to sit behind me and turn to the side as all ladies do.’’

‘’I am not a lady, little lord.’’ She pulls the flowing material of her skirt higher up above her knees and makes herself comfortable before motioning him to climb up behind her.

He deftly swings himself up sparking a small squeak from her as he protectively wraps an arm around her waist and pulls himself closer to her body. She had never been in such close proximity to a man and she curses quietly under breath when she feels her heartbeat increase.

With an encouraging command the magnificent silky mane of Falcon blew back into the wind as they set off on a path unknown to her. The sheer exhilaration of the speed and freedom that suddenly set upon her had her laughing aloud and she stretched an arm out to play with the air between her fingers.

She felt the quickening of his breath in her ear and the tightening of his arm around her as he tugged on the reins sharply to the left and all too soon they came to a clearing of trees with a meadow snug against a fast flowing river. Dismounting, she felt her own surprise when she took his offered hand and landed with more grace than she thought possible of herself, snugly against his chest; her feet dangling in the air for a fraction of a second before he sets her down.

‘’Welcome Little Bird, to my haven.’’ She looked around her and just over the tops of the trees she could see the steeple of the chantry. ‘’We’re not that far out.’’ Hawke commented and he nodded.

‘’As much as I like giving my charming guard a hard time, I know well enough not to venture too far out.’’

‘’Are you really that important that you cannot spend a simple afternoon without them?’’ her eyebrow twitching upwards as he gives a small pout.

‘’Yes and no. The world of Thedas will not end if something evil befalls me but I do have people who care about me and I imagine they would be rather put out should I come to an untimely end.’’

He leads her by the hand through the knee-high flowers, the yellow of the pollen coating her knees with yellow dust as they venture into the forest, leaving Falcon on the riverbed lapping lazily at the water.

‘’Where are you taking me?’’ she says with a small flare of alarm as the sunlight begins to dim from the thickening of the canopy of trees above her. Before she could get her answer, a small wooden shack presented itself from seemingly out of thin air.

‘’I’ve been coming to this particular part of the world since I was nine years old.’’ He declares whilst removing a branch which had fallen partway in front of the makeshift entrance. ‘’Every year my father sends me on a pilgrimage to pay my respects to all chantry mothers, priests and nuns to better acquaint myself with Andraste and the faith that guides most people’s decisions.’’

‘’That sounds … tiresome.’’ She struggles to find the right word and he shrugs. ‘’It has its perks. After all lass, I woulnae have met you, now would I… if I hadn’t of come.’’

He opens the door with a creak and stoops down low to enter before beckoning her in. Smiling at him she touches the blade nestled on her back and shrugs when she sees him frown.

‘’I will not harm you Little Bird. You have my vow.’’ He says in such a deadly serious tone that Hawke almost feels guilty.

Hawke gives a cough as she enters the small quarters, the dust thick in the air having coated all surfaces from not having been used in over a year.

‘’Pardon the mess, it’s not often I have guests over. Certainly, none so charming as you.’’

Hawke snorts at his flattery and chooses to ignore him lest she makes a fool out of herself again by blushing.

Inside is a varying mixture of broken and dilapidated furniture in various stages of decay due to moisture and exposure, but she is highly amused that he has taken the time to hang portraits of what she is assuming are his family members. ‘’Home away from home’’ he comments in passing as he picks up a lantern and bathes the room in a warm orange glow.

‘’Is this your Mother?’’ she asks pointing to a striking similarity of shared periwinkle blue eyes.

‘’Indeed. She is lovely is she not. I remember she cursed throughout the entire sitting. How the painter managed to capture her beautiful features despite the constant frown on her face is a mystery to me.’’

‘’Here is where I come to forget that I am a little lord.’’ He drops to a low-down settee and crosses his leg over his knee, waving the dust cloud before him away with a touch of embarrassment.

Hawke frowns as she looks out the doorway, the darkening of the sky setting off an inner bout of anxiety. ‘’I won’t be staying long; Mama would scold me to the point where my ears would bleed if I tarried any longer than an hour or more.’’ Moving over to a chair that looked remarkably less mouldy she seats herself with a sigh.

‘’How old are you Little Bird, that your mother still has such a hold on your comings and goings?’’ he teases lightly.

‘’I am seventeen years of age, Little Lord.’’ She says with a hint of annoyance ‘’And if it wasn’t for my idiot twin brother and sister at home, I would be severely tempted to never return home at all.’’

‘’I have two brothers as well but for some reason by parents insist that they remain in the Capital each year. Ah, no need to frown. It’s for the best. Being the second spare is a curse as much as it is a blessing. I cannae complain I suppose.’’

Hawke remains quiet as he explains briefly about the lineage of his family and the role he is meant to play in it.

‘’I understand… to a point. My mother’s only use for me these days since Papa left is to look after the twins. I feel like I have aged an eternity.’’ She points theatrically to the fine lines around her eyes and pulls a silly face to break the mood and he chortles as his spirit lightens.

‘’So, what do you do for fun around here Little Bird? Whenever I come here it is always the same. Droll dinners and asinine political conversations. I must say lass, you are the first interesting person I have crossed paths with in all my years of visiting.’’

‘’Interesting how?’’

‘’Oh, it’s not often I see a beautiful, barefooted young maiden hiding behind chantry arches. What were you hoping to discover? What if you had been caught?’’

‘’Hmm, I suppose I would have lied through my teeth and spun a tale of hunger and woe as everyone else does here. Honestly, I just wanted to find some excitement in this dull existence of mine.’’

‘’Well, excitement has found you I’d say.’’ The wink he gives her accompanies his wide smile and sends a small shiver down her spine. She looks away; suddenly fascinated by the greenery of the mould on the wall beside her.

Far too handsome for his own good she decides. She ought to be careful. Inexperienced as she was in the ways of love and love-making she had heard tales of girls her age losing their wits to a cheeky smile and an abundance of devious flattery.

‘’Tell me truthfully then; why did you follow me? A stranger, someone whom you have never laid on eyes on before?’’

‘’If you had wanted to hurt me you would have done so in that cellar amongst the rotting apples. I am always cautious but… well, I didn’t have a good enough reason not to go with you.’’

He hums in agreement and stands swiftly to take a seat beside her, taking her hand in his own, he ignores the gasp of surprise she releases.

‘’I should be heading home.’’ Her voice is but a whisper and the sudden closeness of him starts to muddle her senses.

‘’Stay. Please. I … for once I would like to spend my nameday with another soul in the same room.’’

She notices the loneliness creeping in around the corner of his eyes, the heavy burden he carries weighing his shoulders down and the slight sense of hope as he squeezes her hand.

Hawke worries at her lower lip again, conscious that her mother would most likely take the rod to her backside if she lingered past dark … but as she breathed in the crackle of chemistry that had sprung up between them the moment their bodies had touched again - her insatiable curiosity whispered to her to stay.

‘’How old are you now, Little Lord.’’ She asks him kindly as she feels the heat from his thigh seep into her own, the heavy feel of his hand clasped around her small one.

‘’I am eighteen years of age, Little Bird.’’ He brings her hand up to his lips and places a featherlight touch of heat between her knuckles. His eyes are soft and grateful when he senses her final decision.

‘’I shouldn’t…but I think I will brave mother’s wrath tonight. Surely one evening won’t cause any harm.’’

******

9:30 Dragon

The stench of rotting flesh pervaded her nose; the taste of clotted blood coated her tongue and the eternal moaning that had haunted her bouts of consciousness - all came into startling clarity as Hawke struggled to keep herself awake amidst the horror she had awoken to.

Peering blearily down the length of her body she grimaced; making out the outline of a corpse draped over her midsection, blackness oozing from its chest seeping into her armour. Memories came flooding back and she suddenly remembered how she had come to be here.

When the rumours of darkspawn had frightened every thought and shred of common sense in the southern cities of Thedas, she had agreed to fight in King Calian’s army. Hawke now knew why her mother and sister had so vehemently tried talking her out of it. She had beamed with pride when she had received the letter stating that she had been accepted into the force that would defeat the Blight and save the world.

She had left for Ostagar the day after announcing it to her family. Carver had argued with her until his eyes had turned bloodshot and his voice hoarse. She would not take her little brother with her and having been inseparable since the day of his birth two years after her own, it broke her heart to leave him behind. Bethany had simply cried into the crook of her neck for hours while her mother stoically and pointedly did not speak to her at all in the end.

Kissing her tear-stained siblings on the cheek with promises of returning victorious, she had taken one last lingering look back as the phantom limbs of tiny arms wrapped around her throat - tightened.

And now… now she coughed and choked on the stench surrounding her, her body frail and broken. The corpse atop her provided her with a dead heat from the cold of the night and the fires which still roared from the catapults and flaming arrows lit the world around her so much so that if she closed her eyes and focused on the sounds of crackling - she could picture herself sitting around the fireplace with her family.

She doesn’t know long she has been lying there, hopeless, unable to move her legs, the sounds of her fallen comrades who yet lived slowly fading away as one by one they perished. Hawke watched silently as darkspawn moved around in the distance; their cackling and growling setting her teeth on edge as they found another living victim and proceeded to snuff them out.

It was only a matter of time before one of them came her way, noticed her shaky breathing and ended her torment. The ground shook around her and she braced herself for the sight of an ogre, its monstrous face smiling as it picked her up off the ground, tearing her limb from limb.

Unable to bear the pain of her broken body any longer, she shakily lifted an arm towards the sky and marvelled at the stars that shone above her. Five fingers splayed wide into the night, shooting diamonds surrounding her hand before an unrecognizable shape blotted them out. A roar unlike any she had heard before echoed throughout the valley and landed with grace a few feet away from her.

A dragon.

The red and purple scales of its chest reflected the fire on the ground and the shadowy figures of the dead seemed to bounce in its gaze. Bending its head to peer into her own ultramarine eyes Hawke found herself face to face with legend. From somewhere deep within came the spark to continue living. She took a breath and smiled at the sudden image before her.

*****

‘’My, My. Look at what we have here.’’

Hawke frowned as she leaned against the pillar of the doorway, the simple movement of standing and walking six feet from her bed to where she was all but having robbed her of breath.

Flemeth stood overlooking the Kokari Wilds, the landscape aflame and blackened. No flora had survived the onslaught of the horde of darkspawn, the ground stained with oil-slicked blood and decay.

‘’It is a strange thing to always live through history repeating itself. After four blights one would think you would get used to the stench that accompanies the darkspawn. I can never tell if its chance or fate that leads me to the people that end the cycle.’’

Hawke sighs and brings her hand to her head; the bandage across her brow itching and exacerbating the wound. ‘’Not that I am not grateful, but why did you save me?’’

The horned, scale-cladded woman turned to her with a sardonic smile, of knowing shining in her eyes.

‘’Save you? I had no such intention until I saw you reaching for the stars. Ha! You were but one more corpse atop a battlefield of death. I saved you dear girl as I felt something within you that drew me to that spot. ‘’ She turned her tiger-striped eyes on Hawke and shrugs before turning away again.

‘’I have heard of you. You’re the Witch of the Wilds. Flemeth, yes?’’ Hawke asks as respectfully as she can and is rewarded with a mirth filled scoff as the horned woman nods in agreement.

‘’I am. And you are Marian Hawke. Now that we are on first name basis with one another, I would like to get down to the task I have in mind for you. As payment you see, for saving your life.’’

‘’Andrastes ass, I knew there would be a catch.’’ Hawke spits with irritation but Flemeth merely shrugs and goes back to staring off into the distance.

‘’You remind me of someone. Someone that up until recently used to call me Mother.’’

Keeping quiet, Hawke holds in a moan as the stiffness of her legs brings about a wave of pain and Flemeth motions for her to go back inside. ‘’We have a little more work to do on you before I set you free Hawke, your spine has been dealt with but you will need further healing if you are to fulfil your destiny in the way that I want you to.’’

‘’I do not understand but I am thankful nonetheless.’’

‘’And so you should be. Sleep. Rest. Tomorrow we will start again.’’

Hawke looks up at the stars and wonders about the fate of her family. Had Carver and Beth gotten to safety in time? Surely they had heard about the defeat and fled as she had instructed them to.

And Adelaide. What about Adi? Was she still alive? Maker be merciful she pleaded as thoughts of her filled her mind.

Dropping slowly to her knees, the makeshift bed of straw and leaves providing little comfort from the pain, a sob threatens to escape her; sleeping in a decrepit and long abandoned Grey Warden Keep – she thanks the Maker that Flemeth found her when she did.

‘’I’m coming Adi.’’ She reaches her hand up to the sky above and a watery small smile creeps upon her tired face.

Her daughter’s laughter a fond and loving memory that rushes her off to sleep.

*****

With great care Hawke awoke the next morning and marvelled that she was healed; her muscles still ached and the stiffness in her shoulder would need some stretching but she knew she had Flemeth to thank for her speedy recovery. The room around her seemed to hum with a magical essence and she was reminded of Bethany’s clumsy attempts at performing a life ward for the first time.

She didn’t have much time, she knew Lothering had perhaps a day or two before the darkspawn completely tore it apart.

‘’Ah, I see you are awake. Come, girl. You and I have much to discuss this dawn. I can sense your eagerness to be away from here and me and so I have something to ask of you.’’

Hawke watched the retreating back of the witch of the wilds and hastily donned what little was left of her armour before spotting her sword resting against an old chest that glittered from the fire in the hearth.

‘’What do you need of me?’’ she asks quietly, strapping up her gauntlets and wincing as her forearm muscles constricted. Dawn had arrived and the sun crept slowly up over the horizon causing spots before her eyes and she blinked rapidly to restore her vision.

‘’Where would you go? Once you have found the ones you seek?’’ Flemeth intoned and Hawke shrugged. ‘’Anywhere away from Ferelden and the darkspawn but I suppose I will give in to my mothers wishes and go to Kirkwall. We have an estate there…family too as far as I can recall.’’

‘’I see. How fortuitous then that the very task I have in mind for you is just on the outskirts of Kirkwall.’’ She marches towards Hawke with purpose and Hawke reflexively takes a step back.

‘’Hold out your hand, girl.’’ She does so cautiously, and a locket is deposited in the palms of her outstretched hands. The metal is cold to the touch, almost frozen and Hawke gasps as it bites into her skin.

‘’You shall take this to a Dalish encampment on Sundermount. Perform the ritual as is expected of you and you and I will have no more debt between us.’’

‘’If I asked why, would you tell me?’’

‘’You may ask but I see no reason to give you more information than that at this time.’’ Hawke is dismissed and the topic closed; any words of rebuttal falling flat on her tongue and she decided not to press the matter.

‘’If I may be so bold… is there anyway you can provide me with one last favour?’’

‘’Oh ho. We are courageous.’’ Her tiger eyes creased with laughter. ‘’Go on, tell me what is it that you seek.’’

‘’Safe passage to Lothering. I… I have a daughter there. I must determine whether she yet lives.’’

Hawke curses the moisture that pools in the corner of her eyes as the stark vision of her daughter’s lifeless form appears before her. Taking a deep breath, she draws on the strength inside her and as quickly as the tears formed the emotion inside her stopped.

‘’Very well. There is a horse waiting for you at the foot of the hill and here. – ‘’ Hawke gives out a yell in surprise as a mist enveloped her. ‘’That should see to it that you remain mostly invisible from darkspawn detection from a distance. Get too close however… do try not waste my efforts.’’

Hawke thanked her profusely and respectfully bowed her head to the witch before hastily collecting her belongings and making her way to the hill she was informed of.

‘’I will see you again Marian Hawke. On this, you have my word.’’

With that the spell which had surrounded the ruins where she had been healed - dissipated and cleared and Flemeth along with it.

***

Seven hours later, Hawkes steed began to falter, its strength having been sapped from continuous journeying to Lothering. She bent her neck to the horse’s ear and apologised, running her hand down the beast’s neck and feeling the fast-paced thudding of its heart beneath her fingers.

The ruined Elven bridges that surround one side of Lothering had always been in a state of disrepair but this time round they bore the signs of new battle marks; scuffs from swords and slashes of red across the pillars from lives having been prematurely snuffed out. The bodies strewn across the floor were evident that a last attempt at living and surviving had taken place there.

The chantry roof had collapsed in on itself and from her vantage point she could see the ranks of straggling darkspawn marching through the town, taking delight in torching, and destroying what little was left. The windmill atop the hill was missing several blades and the last two turned a circle of fire in the air, sparks shooting from its edges onto the already blackened grass surrounding the valley.

She had told Bethany that if things became dangerous, if the war was lost, that she should take their family to the riverbed where she had spent that one lovely summer with Adi’s father. The shack that he had once built had been renovated for lack of a better throughout the last five years and even contained a small cellar in which to hide in. Hawke and Carver had worked tirelessly to convert it into a hideaway should any Templars catch wind of Bethany and never once did they think that it would be needed to hide away from the evils of a blight.

She could see the path she needed to take through the hedges, past the line of crisp-leafed trees and deciding to give the town itself a wide berth despite the screams she could hear from the last remaining refugees - she clicked her tongue and promised her steed it wasn’t much farther.

The screams of the town began to recede in her ears and the cackling and growling slowly disappeared altogether as she cleared the tree line and entered the meadow. Hawke jumped down from her mount and sprinted across the field towards the shack. Hawkes heart sank as she saw the body of her mother and brother tied up and hanging from their necks from the nearest tree.

Their feet swayed in the wind and Hawke dropped to her knees, her tears flowing at the sight of her little brothers’ wide-open eyes and the horrors he must have experienced right before death took him. The tears she had withheld for so long streamed down her face, but she made no sound as she crawled closer to her brother and cupped his feet. ‘’I am so sorry Carver. Forgive me. ‘’ she sobbed and gently pulled herself up, grasping onto his lifeless body.

Drawing her sword, she made quick work of cutting them both down and ignored the sickening squelch their bodies made as they hit the ground. She knew she needed to bury them, but she had yet to find her daughter. The shack looked untouched apart from the door which had been torn off its hinges, the furniture on the inside having been tossed every which way.

There was no sign of her sisters’ body or that of her daughters and quietly stepping across to the farthest wall she knocked three times and gave a small whistle. A whistle was returned and to her unending relief she heard a voice.

‘’Mama? Is that you?’’

Adi was alive!

‘’Sister? Is it truly you? One moment… I have barricaded the entrance!’’

The secret entrance in the wall came to knee height from where she stood, and she waited impatiently for the door to open.

‘’Mama!’’ her child screamed, and Hawke dropped to her knees and threw her arms around her child.

‘’Oh sister! Mother… and Carver... I couldn’t help... I swear... I wanted to but Carver he … he pushed us two inside and told us not to come out until we heard the whistle.’’

Bethany sunk to the floor and covered her and her daughter in an embrace. For a few quiet moments they all cried and thanked the Maker that they still yet lived.

‘’Its not your fault Beth. You had to take care of Adi. Thank you.’’ Hawke said between choked sobs and Adi clumsily wiped away her mother’s tears.

‘’I knew you would come get us.’’ Her soft voice was a balm to Hawkes aching heart, and she kissed her atop the head and made to stand.

‘’We cannot stay here. There are hundreds of darkspawn in Lothering.’’

‘’Where will we go? We hardly have any food or water left. We have a few weapons but…’’

‘’We will make our way to Gwaren. We’re going to Kirkwall.’’

‘’Maker, how will we get there? It would take a week by foot and with darkspawn everywhere I do not see how we will make it.’’

‘’We have to Beth!’’ Hawke shouted in frustration and pinched the bridge of her nose. ‘’Look, right now, we’re alive. We need to bury ma and Carver and then we need to leave. Go as far away as soon as possible. Okay?’’ she cupped her sisters chin and the resolve in her eyes must have filled her sister with a spark of confidence as she nodded her acceptance.

‘’Adi, when we leave here, I need you to do exactly as I say, exactly when I say it. Ok? You have to promise me that no matter how scared you get that you wont scream. No matter how hungry you become, you won’t complain. I need you to be a big girl for the moment.’’

Stroking her daughter’s auburn hair out of her face she looked deep into her daughters peri-winkle blue eyes and waited for an answer.

‘’Yes mama… but if I do get scared... can I tell you?’’ Hawke forced herself to smile – a movement her face had not attempted in weeks since she last saw Adi – ‘’of course. You can always tell me anything and everything that is on your mind.’’

Hawke motioned to Beth to follow her outside and whispered to Adi to stay inside.

‘’Can you conjure two holes please?’’ Hawke tiredly asked and her eyes wandered over to her mother whose eyes were closed.

‘’Y-yes… just give me a moment to say goodbye.’’ Hawke was unable to watch as Beth sunk to her knees and cradled her twin to her chest, stroking his hair whilst sobbing silently.

Having waited long enough and hearing a scream off in the distance, she painstakingly pulled her sister apart from her little brother. ‘’We will mourn for them but now is not the time. We are in danger Beth. Adi is in danger.’’ Light seemed to return to Beth’s eyes, and she nodded, her staff removed from her back as she cast a spell that opened the earth. The two bodies of her family were lifted in the air and placed inside the graves and with a whispered goodbye from Hawke she turned her back as the ground covered them.

‘’Wait…’’ Beth pleaded as she turned back to the graves and conjured a wreath from the flowers around them and placed one atop each mound.

Taking her daughters hand and with a firm grip upon her sword in her right, they spared their makeshift home no backward glances and made their way back to the riverbed.

****

‘’We have been walking for days Sister! We need to rest!’’ Beth insisted as she took stock of Adi’s slow and ever-growing tired body.

‘’We cannot rest. If we rest, we die.’’ Hawke spat and Beth hissed in annoyance. ‘’At least for an hour or two. Your daughter has been awake for three days now, with only the briefest on naps on my back when I carry her.’’

‘’Do you think I’m not aware of this?! Do you think it doesn’t break my heart to see the life slowly draining from my child as she hungers and thirsts and cries from the blisters we all have on our feet?!’’

Beth took a step back and Adi let loose a small sob. ‘’I am alright mama, I can walk. See?’’

Hawkes eyes filled with tears as she watched her daughter take a few steps ahead of her and stumble. She sheathed her sword and picked her daughter up, smelling the last vestiges of soap and clean water on the girls hair and hugged her tightly to her chest.

‘’We will rest. An hour. No more. We need to keep time. If we continue walking through the night, we will be in Gwaren in two days.’’ Hawke released her daughter and Beth held out her hand.

‘’I will keep watch, get some rest.’’ She whispered to her sister and searched the night sky and horizon for any signs of trouble. ‘’You need rest too sister. How will you fight if you cannot even lift your sword?’’

A snort leaves Hawke and she cocks a brow in amusement. ‘’Have you ever seen me run out of steam little sister? I will fight until I can fight no more. Go on, sleep. You’re wasting time.’’

Half an hour passed with no sounds other than that of her daughter’s gentle snores and had she not been so focused on the sound perhaps she would have noticed the darkspawn archer atop the cliff. An arrow sailed by her head and landed two feet away from her daughter’s feet and Hawke scrambled to push Beth and Adi further under the sloping rocks.

A swarm of ten darkspawn scuttled down the cliffs and ran straight for them down the path and Hawke silently sent up a prayer to whomever was listening that she could save her family. The locket she carried burned her chest and Hawke let loose a war cry to rival that of a dragon’s roar.

Bethany erected a shield around them and breathed a sigh of relief as another of the Genlock archers’ arrows missed its mark. ‘’Stay behind me! If I look like I am about to fall, you do whatever you need to keep my daughter safe. Promise me Bethany! Promise me!’’ Hawke screamed over shoulder; her feet so accustomed to battle her stance taking shape as she prepared for the first strike.

‘’I promise sister. But you must live!’’

The first three came within range of her sword and ducking low to avoid the swipe of an Alphas blade she unclipped the dagger at her ankle and drove it into the creature’s heart. Her broadsword swung out above her head and blocked an incoming axe and she quickly dispatched the monster with a kick to its sternum and cleaved it in two with one fell swoop. The third lingered and she knew it was trying to taunt her away from Beth and Adi so she roared at the top of her lungs and as expected the darkspawn rushed her.

She slammed into the wall next to Beth and her daughters frightened lament of mama rang in her ears as she wrestled with the sickly pale creature. She dropped her sword on purpose and headbutted the beast causing it stumble backwards and with her adrenaline pumping she swung out her fist and felt it connect hard with the side of the beast’s jaw. It fell to the ground and Bethany aimed a lightning bolt at its head. The neat but burning hole a clear indication that it would not get back up.

‘’There’s more on the way.’’ Hawke wiped away the darkspawn blood on her cheek and cursed as the ground began to shake. ‘’Its an ogre. Maker! Run, Beth. Run and take my daughter.’’

‘’We cannot leave without you!’’

‘’You have no choice. Now go!’’

‘’Mama! I don’t want to leave you. I want to stay with you!’’ her daughter cried in earnest.

‘’I will always be with you Little Bee. Always.’’

The remaining horde of darkspawn cackled and cleared the area as the Ogre charged over the hill and stopped to stare her down. His large horns sickly wet with blood, his teeth misshapen and crooked, remnants of flesh hanging from his teeth. 

Bethany bid her sister a last goodbye and watched them flee down the path behind her. She spread her feet apart, lowered her centre of gravity and gripped her sword tightly with both hands as she rolled her neck.

‘’Come on you void forsaken bastards!’’

A scream behind her had her spinning on her heels and Hawke watched in horror as Adi was ripped from Beth’s embrace, long snaggled teeth sinking into her daughters’ arm.

Hawke did not consciously make the decision, yet her body ran towards the offending creature and with one movement its head had left its body.

‘’Adi? Oh Adi, no!’’ the creeping of black poison beneath her skin on her arm began to travel up to her shoulder. ‘’No, no, no, Maker!’’ she cursed and let loose a sob as her daughters’ eyes suddenly closed. The locket burned and vibrated in her pocket and she reached in to pull the blighted thing out.

‘’Flemeth! Flemeth! If you can somehow hear me, Maker please help us. Please.’’ Hawke begged the inanimate object and Bethany screamed as she saw the Ogre prepare to charge.

With a brilliant flash of light Hawke dropped the locket and scooped up her daughter. A force field had appeared of a startling purple and all the darkspawn that dared to enter the circular circumference were immediately vaporised the moment the hue of colour touched them.

The ogres and alphas and archers all squealed in terror and ran as fast as they could, but the purple light of the force field pulsed ever outward in waves until all enemies had been reduced to dust.

Hawke sank to her knees and rocked her daughter back and forth, sobbing that her one reason for living was to be taken away from her. A shadow over head blocked out the moons light and Bethany screamed as the familiar red and purple scaled dragon landed on the path before them.

A split second later and the witch of the wilds was standing in the footprint of the dragon and Bethany raised her staff prepared for a quick death but willing to fight, nonetheless.

‘’It seems you must love my company to seek it out so often.’’ Flemeth chuckles but Hawke continues to sob.

‘’Poor thing. It won’t be long now.’’ Flemeth tuts sadly and shakes her head.

Hawke is lost in her verses of prayer than she can remember from her tutor about the chant and Beth places a hand on her shoulder, gripping tightly as the taint spreads across Adi’s face.

‘’Mama…I’m sorry. I… screamed.’’ Hawke lets out a hollow laugh and kissed her nose, her eyes and her forehead. ‘’You were very brave Little Bee, very brave. I’m so proud of you.’’

‘’Hawke, if I were to save your daughter… what would you give me?’’ Flemeth interrupts and Hawkes eyes shoot up in hope, not daring to believe what she just heard.

‘’Anything. Everything.’’ Hawke insists, her daughter now gasping for breath, the twitching of her small frail body enough to make bile rise to Hawkes throat.

‘’Your sisters’ life? Yours?’’ Hawke screams when Adi coughs up blood ‘’Maker, anything yes, please just save her.’’

‘’Very well. Release her and I will begin.’’

Bethany knew that she may die, that her sister may die but it was a price that she was willing to pay. She loved Adi like a daughter and no price was too dear to pay for her survival.

Hawke watched with reddened eyes as Flemeth stretched out her arms and began to recite a spell of old. The air around them began to crackle, the fine grains of sand vibrating beneath her knees and with a heart wrenching scream, Hawke dropped Adi and fell to her back writhing in agony.

‘’Stop! What are you doing to her?! Stop!’’ Beth screams and runs over to her sister.

‘’Do not touch her lest you wish to share her fate!’’

Circular bands begin to appear on Hawkes wrists, ankles and neck. A deep, jet black band that mirrored the creeping of the taint on her daughters’ body. She lifted into the air, hovering five from the ground, mouth agape as she screamed in silent horror and with a rush of wind a single pulse of purple expelled itself from her fingertips, feet and mouth before she crashed back into the ground with a thud.

‘’It is done.’’

‘’What have you done?!’’ Beth screams as Hawkes once raven black hair begins to change colour, the startling white strands starting at the ends of her hair, spread over her scalp, her eyebrows following suit.

‘’She is now a vessel. Of sorts. She is now bound to the will of Mythal. Indentured if you will, to a higher power.’’ Flemeth chortles to herself and Beth gently shakes her sister’s shoulders.

‘’No thanks are needed but once your sister has completed her task on Sundermount, her purpose will be renewed.’’

Adi coughs and Beth immediately rushes over to her. ‘’Oh maker, she’s healed!’’ Astonishment rings clear in her voice and the old witch laughs at her surprise. ‘’She is …contained. I transferred the taint from her to her mother and twisted the nature of the disease into one of my own design. I am quite proud of myself as a matter of fact. I haven’t pulled something like that off in nigh on a century!’’

‘’Will Adi live a long life?’’ Beth’s desperation in needing an answer makes Flemeth frown. ‘’She will live a full and healthy life – barring any other calamity that may befall her. As for her Mother… her mother will live for as long as she has purpose. I will say no more.’’

‘’Very well. Thank you.’’ Beth is reluctant to query further and soothed the sobbing child as best as she could. ‘’Now come – we all have a long road to Gwaren.’’

She transforms herself back into the high dragon and Hawke’s blue iridescent eyes shine brightly in the dark.

*****


	2. Chapter 2

Sailing was something that Hawke had never experienced. Having been on the run for most of her life until Lothering and then doing her utmost to keep a low profile should a Templar wander too close; well, she had never had the opportunity and now she cursed that fact vehemently.

Dry heaving over the side of the rickety old excuse of a boat she and her small family had boarded with the hope of reaching Kirkwall in a weeks’ time. Swaying from left to right violently with the ocean waves, Hawke scowled at the horizon. The sky had begun to thunder in the distance, ominous dark clouds with streaks of lightning marring the black sky and sending a chill through the crew who manned the vessel.

The Hawke family had only been at sea for a mere three days and each day had gotten progressively worse weather wise. Hawke wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and sighed as she caught sight of her hair blowing in the wind. The once raven black locks were now a startling white and had grown several inches since her transformation. She flicked the offending tresses back over her shoulder and they came to rest just above her tailbone. Her eyes were bluer than she remembered, her eyebrows now matching her hair and her skin had taken on a ghastly white visage so that the veins beneath her skin pulsed yet almost glowed beneath the thin membrane of skin.

She rubbed at the markings on her neck, a sting accompanying the touch; the burn had mercifully faded away but with each rustle of clothing against her skin she was reminded of the price she would have to pay Flemeth for saving her daughters life.

Bethany had briefly explained upon her regaining her consciousness that she had taken on a different form of Adi’s blight - but that the Witch had refused to comment on the side effects or the terms of this new arrangement whilst they had travelled to Gwaren.

The crewmen all laughed at the sour expression on her face knowing that not all who travelled had seaworthy legs. Hawke scowled harder at the men and swallowed down the bile that threatened to return when she was forced to grab onto a railing to steady herself. The cabin they had acquired on board had been a blessing. Beth had cussed and threatened until the poor Captain had given in, having taken note of the staff she carried with wide eyes.

Hawke threw herself at the door of their cabin as a wave crashed over the deck, soaking her clothes, and leaving her sputtering. Adi opened the door at the thump and helped pulled her inside.

‘’Are you feeling any better?’’ Beth’s concern caused a deepening of a wrinkle between her eyes and Hawke swatted her hand away in annoyance. ‘’This is the absolute worst way to travel. I would have much preferred the Witch flew us all the way to Kirkwall.’’ She groused as she remover her wet clothing and dried her hair with a nearby rag.

‘’Look at the state of me. White hair, pale skin… I look like a _blighted Qunari._ ’’

‘’I think you look really beautiful mama.’’ Adi’s melodic voice floats up to her and she lifts the towel to see her daughter crouched by her feet. Hawkes shoulders dropped the tension she had been carrying and she summoned a smile. ‘’Thank you, Little Bee.’’

‘’Its not that bad, sister. Do you remember when Carver cut your hair in the dead of night? You resembled a porcupine for weeks. Oh, how mad you were. You begged me to place a curse on him.’’ Bethany giggled before tears formed in her eyes and Hawke watched with guilt as she stifled a sob with her hands.

‘’I’m sorry I didn’t get to you sooner Beth.’’ Hawke whispered and her sister shook her head. ‘’You came when you could, and I thank the Maker that you lived. What happened to Mother and Carver is a tragedy, but it could have been so much worse.’’ Beth’s eyes followed Adi’s movements around the cabin and Hawke laughed quietly as Adi lost her balance and toppled headfirst onto the bed.

‘’ _Be careful_ Adi. You should sit down for now until the storm passes.’’

‘’Yes mama.’’ Her daughter sulks with a sigh, crossing her legs and arms and looking for all the world as if though she was contemplating life deeply with her eyes closed.

Hawke thanked the Maker that Adi followed her rules and did as she asked. She didn’t know how she would have gotten through the last few years had Adi been as strong willed and temperamental as her mother. She was thankful she had her fathers calm and quiet manner… Hawke shook her head to dispel the image of her first love.

He had never come back to Lothering after that first summer. She had discovered only his name in the end. Sebastian. He wouldn’t talk of his family, where his home was or reveal any secrets that could identify him, but he did let her in on secrets that were more personal regarding his character.

She knew Sebastian hated the colour orange, that dates and apricots were his worst fruits to eat. How he loved to ride and shoot arrows into makeshift enemies of cardboard and straw with his grandfather’s bow. How he had four scars on his hands form a nursemaid that treated him unkindly whilst taking of his brothers as if though they were kings already.

Hawke could clearly remember counting the beauty marks on his chest, the soft patch of fur beneath his navel, the indentations of his hip bones but she had long forgotten the timber of his voice, the shape his mouth took when he laughed or the shade of his hair in the sunlight. She had with great sorrow decided after the first year of waiting with a baby in her arms in that decrepit old shack, that she didn’t need him.

Adi began to sing softly in the corner to herself as Beth joined along in a hum. It broke her heart to listen to the lullaby their father had once sang to them. She missed the person she used to be, and Carver had often pointed out that the more years that passed the colder her heart had become as she took on full responsibility for her whole family. 

Someone had to work, to provide, to put food in their bellies and clothes on their backs and if Beth ever found out about the depravity she had had to resort to in order to do so - it would surely kill her.

Hawke quickly shut out the memories of gnarled and rough hands on her thighs and the smell of drink on old men’s breath hot upon her neck. Those days ended when she joined the army and was sent off for training near Redcliffe. She then received a small stipend for her family, and she was washed clean of her sins.

Hawke had ensured her families survival and low profile by taking on any task with a practical and pragmatic mind but she had reached the point of clarity where she knew that the adventurous and pure hearted young woman that made love beneath the moonlight was forever gone. The only two people in the world that she cared about were in the room with her.

Hawkes train of thought was disrupted by the sound of explosions and large, echoing bangs as the boat shuddered and leaned heavily from the impacting waves. She rushed to dress herself, a white linen shirt barely covering her behind as she ran out on the deck and observed the chaos erupting at the bow of the ship.

Flaming debris rocked and clashed against the metal hold and slowly she could make out words on barrels that bobbed on by, pieces of wood and linens with elegant scrawls stitched on it.

The Pearl it read, and Hawke tore her eyes away from the name and gasped as in the distance a Qunari dreadnought smouldered and smoked into the night sky. As if entranced, a hand covered her mouth in awe as a mushroom shaped cloud quickly formed and a split second later, she found herself on her back. The impact of the explosion had reached their vessel and had knocked several of the crewmen overboard. Hawke heard Adi scream and quickly yelled for her to stay inside with Beth.

‘’What’s happening Sister?’’ Hawke could barely hear her over the howling of the wind and her throat ached as she screamed once again for them to stay inside.

Bodies began to appear one by one in five-minute intervals, the whites of their backs gleaming in the moonlight as their heads remained beneath the water. Corpses and body parts smacked against the boat and Hawke swallowed down the impulse to empty the contents of her stomach again.

The Captain was yelling at his men, ordering them to repair the sails as quick as the could so that they could at least try to escape should more ships appear but the sails were shredded, tattered and torn by the blast and wrapped tightly to their respective poles by the force of the wind.

‘’We’re _done_ for!’’ the poor lad in the crow’s nest yelled and Hawke whistled over the sound of the storm to get their attention.

‘’Get your shit together! There are women and children aboard and if they aren’t crying and screaming then you have no excuse! Straighten up and do your duty and we may just survive this!’’

The crew stayed still with silent horror and Hawke questioned their sanity as they all gave her a wide berth but dutifully followed her orders. Wondering if there would be any survivors Hawke scanned the area whilst clinging on to the nearest pillar and there, several yards away was the outline of a white humanoid creature floating half in and out of the water, his upper body resting on a splintered plank.

‘’We have a survivor!’’ Hawke called out to the men, the ones who had a minute to spare rushing to her side.

‘’We aint saving no Qunari, make no mistake. They’re beasts. Not right and an _affront_ to Andraste herself.’’

Hawke grabbed the man by the scruff of his neck and snarled at him for his idiocy. ‘’Let us pray that the Maker ordains to send a saviour _your_ way the next time you need help and that he doesn’t turn away and desert you purely due to his religious beliefs!’’

Half tempted to throw him overboard, Hawke slammed him to the side and debated her options. ‘’Will no one help me save a soul this night?’’

A smattering of shaking heads and sneers follow her movements and she resolved herself to her last but outrageous option. ‘’Very well.’’

Hawke noticed that the currents were getting stronger, the lightning storm that was previously a safe distance away had drawn in closer and the waves were reaching and crashing ever higher. Rain began to pour, and Hawke cussed loud enough that Bethany opened the door to the cabin before she reached it.

‘’Quick Beth, grab that rope – yes, tie it around my waist – _yes_ , knots like papa once showed us. Now tie it around the central post, tight as you can.’’ Bethany hurriedly followed her orders and without thinking to look if she had completed the task, Hawke dove into the blackened, tumultuous sea -dead set on saving the Qunari that was now being swept further out into the void. 

She gasped and choked as the icy water overwhelmed her, but her strength never waned and with her purpose clear in my mind and failure not an option - she swam as fast as she could to reach him. She dove beneath the waves as they came over her time and time again, finally, she grabbed onto the edge of the wooden plank and prodded her companion.

‘’Are you alive? You better be. Can you hear me?’’ she placed two fingers on his thick, muscled neck and breathed a sigh of relief as the rapid thrum of his pulse was felt beneath her fingertips.

She looked over the sheer size of him, he was exceptionally taller than her five-foot ten frame and had she not been in the water it would have been impossible to move him. She felt the tug of the rope around her waist and frowned when she noticed that Bethany had erected a barrier around herself, but she would have to deal with that later.

Swinging his arm around her neck she let loose a small scream as the brand around her neck hummed with energy, the resulting shock causing them both to become dislodged from the plank and she cursed as it was swept away. Kicking her feet to keep them afloat, she manoeuvred him with difficulty onto his back so that his head lay on her chest. She cursed once more as the ends of one of his horns nearly gouged her eye from its socket and doing her best to ensure he would swallow minimal water in the oncoming waves she swam backwards with all her might, one arm tightly around the males waist.

The weapon that he had strapped to his back sunk them ever deeper with each kick she made to keep them on the surface and she contemplated detaching it and letting it sink to the ocean floor - before she decided it would most likely drown her if she took the time to complete that task.

She lost track of how long it took to get them back to the boat but upon reaching it she heard her sister yell. ‘’You men there! Help my sister back onto this vessel or so help me in the Makers name I shall cast a spell on you that will make you rue the day you were born!’’

Hawke tried not laugh but let loose a hysterical chortle as the rope around her tightened and she was slowly hefted out of the water. The weight of the male Qunari became apparent as tears formed in her eyes at the breath-taking pain her shoulder experienced by keeping hold of him. Deep breathing assisted with her grasp on him and mere minutes later she was on her knees spluttering and laughing with relief.

‘’This is no time for _laughter_ Sister. These men tried to throw Adi and I overboard and leave us all behind to drown!’’ Bethany sneered and instantly Hawkes protective instincts flared to life.

The air around her began to vibrate, the white of her hair increased in its intensity, her pupils dilating until nothing, but a great black void was visible. The men screamed as Hawke began to lift into the air, levitating a few feet off the deck and her brands on her limbs and throat began to circle one another like the slithering of a snake.

‘’Andraste have mercy!’’ the Captain yelled as he fell to his knees.

‘’ _ **Be gone.**_ ’’ Hawkes voice was not her own and with a flick of her wrist all ten men grabbed at their throats as blood began to ooze from between their fingertips. She had slit their throats and amidst the gurgling of their blood and the raging of the storm Hawke let loose a peal of laughter.

‘’Sister! Marian! Come back to us. Adi needs you!’’ Bethany’s horrified screams penetrated the fog that had enveloped her and as quickly as she had transformed, she was once again her old self kneeling on the deck. A second later she found herself emptying the meagre contents of her stomach at her sister’s feet and a cold, shaking hand clasped her shoulder in concern.

‘’Do not be frightened Sister. We… will discuss this later.’’ The hand of comfort withdrew, and the barrier dissipated into fine granules of sand.

‘’Come, we must get inside.’’ Bethany motioned to Hawke, but she shook her head and pointed to the Qunari. ‘’We _cannot_ leave him out here Beth.’’

A frustrated growl leaves her sisters throat and with effort they drag his unconscious body through the cabin doors and deposit him on the bed in the corner. Adi gives out a small squeak of shock at the sight of the horned male but quietened quickly as she watched Hawke brush the hair from the Qunari face and appraise his wounds with a wary eye.

‘’He has several lacerations on his face from what must have been the blast and it looks like he has some broken ribs as well – you see here, the internal bruising- ‘’ she points to his broad chest covered with smudged red paint to the mottled hues and blues of damage beneath. ‘’Judging from the lump I felt on the back of his head he must have a nasty concussion as well.’’

Bethany remained in the corner, Adi peering from behind her legs. ‘’Why did you save him?’’

Hawke frowns at her sisters’ question. ‘’I would like to think that if you ever needed saving that someone would stop and save you. As the Witch did with me on the fields of Ostagar. Had she not rescued me none of us would be alive now. Perhaps one good turn deserves another, and I couldn’t… something in me demanded that I save him.’’

‘’I think its unwise. What if he attacks us? Look at the size of him Sister. What about Adi?’’ Hawke silently agrees with her sister’s concerns, but she refused to give them a voice. ‘’You’ve seen what I am now capable of… outside… those men…’’ Hawke couldn’t continue, couldn’t think of these new powers that she had somehow gained. At this moment, her priority was surviving until the storm passed by.

‘’What if others come looking for him? What if they blow up our boat thinking we are the enemy?!’’

‘’ _We are the enemy Beth!_ ’’ Hawke grits out through her teeth and runs a hand through her sopping wet hair and sinks to the floor beside the bed. ‘’For now, though, we aren’t. Everyone has the right to live. Everyone has the right to a second chance. And ill be damned by the Maker if I don’t give this chance to him.’’

Bethany kept quiet and Adi took a hesitant step forward. ‘’Mama, you’re bleeding.’’ Adi pointed to the side of her head eliciting a hiss as she pressed a hand to the spot. ‘’Its only a scratch. I’ll be ok.’’ She framed her daughters warm face with icy hands and kissed her forehead.

‘’Go sit with Aunt Beth on the other bed. Mama will be sleeping by this big horned bear here tonight.’’

Adi giggles at the description and scarpers off as she’s told to, to the corner of the cabin, wrapping a shawl around her shoulders, and staring intently at the male on the other bed.

‘’Beth, can you try to heal some of his wounds?’’

‘’I don’t think so, but I can try. You know my magic is more defensive spells and the odd fireball than it is made for healing.’’

‘’Just try. _Please._ The bruising on his stomach – there by his ribs – I’m worried he has internal bleeding. He could get sepsis and die, and all my efforts will have been for nought.’’

The blue hum of her sister magic calmed her chaotic spirit, her shock at her actions on deck, the blatant murder of the men who were simply scared and cowardly made her nauseous to think about.

It was as if though the whole world had shrunk inside her mind, her essence of self - had disappeared into the void and something darker, elemental, and raw had been released. Her one and only purpose had been to remove the threat before her and in her blind panic Hawke had had no way to control this otherworldly version of herself.

‘’I have done all I can. All I can remember anyhow, from what Papa taught me. The bruising is gone, and I’ve noticed that he’s breathing better already so perhaps your judgement was correct that he had injured himself internally.’’

‘’Thank you.’’ Hawke said quietly and reached up to squeeze her sisters’ hand, but it was snatched away, and she flinched from the cold treatment.

‘’I’m sorry, I guess I’m still a little unsettled from earlier.’’ Bethany’s eyes brim with unshed tears but reached back down to take her sisters hand. ‘’We will figure this out. We will.’’

Hours pass and the wind continues to howl against the door, the rain battering at the metal on deck and the boat swayed as it was carried out to maker only knew where. The Qunari slept on soundly, unmoving and Hawke sighed with relief as the first rays of sunshine made its way through the cracks in the walls.

Bethany had somehow fallen asleep, Adi in her arms, drool stains at the corner of her mouth on the pillow and Hawkes heart filled with love for this tiny person that she didn’t know how to emotionally care for.

Hawke silently moved from her spot on the floor and groaned as her muscles constricted with pain. She ignored the feeling and leaned over her charge. He was… surprisingly _handsome_ for a man of another species. His hair had dried, and she marvelled that it resembled her own. His eight horns were adorned with golden jewelled bands and his ears were pierced with square amulets that travelled from the tip to the lobe.

She unconsciously traced the shape of his nose and jaw with her index finger and while his skin was certainly rougher than the average human, the grey-silver hue of his flesh was warm and soft to the touch. His eyes were beset with deep hooded brows and she wondered absentmindedly what the colour of his eyes would be. The armour he wore was patterned with swirls and characters of a language she could not understand, and she grimaced as she saw that half of one pauldron on his shoulder had been disintegrated.

Removing his gauntlets, she was struck by how long and graceful his fingers were but as his nails looked sharp enough to shred steel, she carefully laid them down and moved to his chest instead. She unclipped the metal hook in the centre of his chest and the leather criss-crossed harness fell to his sides. Lifting his head, she removed the top half of his armour and began to work on the sash around his waist. The material was softer than anything Hawke had ever worn but the salty water of the sea had dulled the colour and now it dripped across the floor as she precariously hung it from a hook in the hopes that it would dry.

Reaching for a cloth beside the bed, she wet it with what was left of their water supply in the room and removed the congealed blood on his face and chest and hummed to herself that this was as much as she could do. Knowing that she would have to go and clean up the mess outside she was loathe to leave him in here with her family while they slept, just in case he awoke and decided to kill them out of confusion.

She knew he wouldn’t like it, but she grabbed the rope she had used to save his life and bound his hands to his feet. He would be able to escape should he try hard enough but it would at least grant her time to come back and try and calm the situation.

With the task of laying his armour on the floor neatly in a row, his weapon having been removed during the night to a safe distance away from him, she glanced over her slumbering family and stepped through the door.

The deck had been stained crimson. The blood of ten men still swirling in the leftover puddles of water and Hawke gagged at the carnage before her. The look of sheer horror in the whites of the crew’s eyes and the gaping holes of their mouths caused her to stumble and fall on her rear.

She couldn’t believe she was capable of this. What in the Makers name had that Witch cursed her with?

Taking a moment to steady herself, breathing deeply and searching the skies for some signs of peace, she cautiously pulled herself up and began the task of throwing the men overboard. She could do nothing about the stains, and should her daughter ask she would say that a barrel of wine had exploded in the storm.

With the last splash of a body hitting the water, Hawke surreptitiously wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and set herself the task of climbing the crows nest so that she could attempt to make head or tails of their location.

The sail still flapped hopelessly in the breeze and once she had determined which direction to go, she would set about repairing it as best as she could. As it was, she knew the current was taking them in a direction which they most likely should not be going and having exerted herself reaching the top of the nest she scanned the horizon for land of any kind.

She had a rudimentary knowledge of the lands and how to navigate – but only by starlight. The sun beamed down on her shoulders and the white of her torn shirt fluttered, startling her as it touched against the railing. She could see no land. No shred of hope appeared the longer she stood there and eventually she made her way down and back into the cabin.

The male Qunari still slumbered in his unconscious state and Hawke breathed a sigh of relief. Bethany had awoken and obviously approved of her binding his hands by the nod and small smile she awarded Hawke upon spotting her.

‘’Has he moved at all?’’ she asked, and Beth shook her head. ‘’He gave a small grunt but I’m not sure if imagined it or not.’’

‘’Mama, I’m hungry.’’ Adi piped up with a yawn and Hawke turned her nose up at the thought of food after what she had just witnessed outside. ‘’I’ll go down below and see what we can scavenge for you.’’

‘’I’ll do that. You need rest. I see you’ve been busy.’’ She mutters, looking at the clean, half naked bound male and then out the door at the empty deck.

‘’I can’t sleep just yet.’’ Hawke yawned giving her tiredness away, but a steely resolve settled in her eyes as she turned to her sister.

‘’I see no land. I don’t know how far we have drifted. For now, it’s just the three of us in the world. We will have to ration our food and take care when he wakes up –‘’ she points to the male ‘’and hopefully tonight I can try and pinpoint by the stars which direction we should be heading in.’’

‘’At least we are together.’’ Bethany sends a prayer up to the Maker and leaves the cabin, her robes swishing behind her before the door clicked closed.

‘’Aunt Beth will bring you up something to eat soon. While we wait… there are a few more rules I would like to discuss with you Little Bee.’’

Adi’s eyes looked down and her tiny hands wrung themselves together as she braced herself.

’I don’t mean to be so strict. I promise. I just want to keep you safe.’’

‘’Ok Mama.’’

She watched her child’s shoulders hunch and having decided that she couldn’t stand the sight of her daughter so terribly unhappy - she scooped her up and settled her onto her lap.

‘’We have been through so much Little Bee and you’ve been so, so brave. You have done everything I’ve asked of you and I couldn’t ask for a better daughter. You know how much I love you, yes?’’

Adi pouts and shakes her head.

‘’All the way to the moon and back.’’ Hawke points to the sky and Adi’s eyebrows disappear into her hairline.

‘’That much?’’

‘’Yes, that much.’’ Adi hums and finally seems to accept her answer and Hawkes heart constricted as her daughter kissed her cheek.

‘’Then I will love you just as much.’’ Hawke hugged her close and tucked her hair behind her ears with a smile.

‘’Now, you see this big man over here. He is called a Qunari. He is different from mama and Aunt Beth and even you as he is not human. But this doesn’t mean that he is a bad man. It just means he looks different from us. I would like it if when he wakes up for him to be our friend… but I am also worried that when he wakes up - he won’t want to be my our friend and that he could try and hurt us.’’

Adi hums and grips her hand tightly. ‘’Couldn’t we just ask him to be our friend?’’

Hawke hums and wonders. ‘’We could. But if he wakes up angry, he may not want to listen to our request. ‘’

‘’I see. Then we will have to _make_ him listen.’’ Adi says defiantly and for the first time Hawke sees a glimmer of her own personality within her child.

_**‘’Paarshara Basra!**_ Perhaps if you untie me, we could have this conversation together instead of just having me listen to it!’’

The vehemence and confusion in his booming voice thundered through out the boat and Adi screamed in shock. Hawke leapt from the bed and placed her daughter behind her - arms outstretched to protect her.

He had awoken and the violet of his eyes stared through her soul in its intensity.


	3. Chapter 3

Beth crashed through the door and grabbed Adi by the arm, pulling her hastily out of harms way and sneered at the Qunari as she left the room. Hawke forced her adrenaline-flooded body to relax; inhaling deeply as the male clumsily settled himself into a seated position. Now that he was awake, Hawke could swear she felt the room shrink due to his larger than life presence. Knowing that time was short to make the right type of introduction - she cleared her throat to draw his attention.

‘’We mean you no harm Qunari.’’ Hawke held up her hands and stared directly into his eyes.

‘’How have I come to be in the presence of Basra? Where are my men?’’ his voice while low and calm still carried the under current of threat and anger in it; the hairs on Hawkes neck prickled with the sound.

‘’We were on our way to Kirkwall when a storm came upon us. We watched from afar as your ship was rocked by an explosion and sunk. I’m afraid there was no one else in the water.’’ She closed her eyes briefly expecting his anger and bracing herself for a fight.

‘’I see. And how did I come to be here? I recall the explosion throwing me from my ship into the depths. Did you come to my aid?’’ He takes note of his armour neatly stacked against the wall and breathes a small sigh of relief as he spots his weapon by the door.

‘’I… couldn’t leave you there to drown. It... didn’t feel right. I was compelled to reach you.’’ Hawke lifts her head and searched his face for understanding when at last he nods his head.

The Qunari makes to stand but his eyebrows draw down low when he feels the tension from the rope hinder his movements. He cocks his head to the side and observes the female before him.

Hawke contemplated her options but deciding that had he had been reasonable, if a bit rude with his demanding questions, that she would untie him and deal with the consequences.

‘’I apologise for restraining you. My sister and my daughter... I had to ensure their safety as I did not know what kind of temperament you would have once you had awoken.’’

‘’You were wise to do so. Any other Qunari would not have afforded you the courtesy of a conversation.’’

‘’Then why do you?’’

Hawke knew her question was impertinent, but she lifted her chin in defiance when his eyes narrowed.

‘’I am not just any Qunari. I am Arishok. Leader of the Antaam. And you would do well to remember that I do not suffer fools gladly!’’ His bass filled voice thundered through the cabin and Hawke flinched despite herself.

‘’If I untie you, would you give me your word that no harm will befall myself or my companions?’’ Hawke folds her hands behind her back and waits for his response, fascinated by the different expressions now marring his features.

‘’What worth is the word of a Qunari to a human?’’ he snarls causing her eyebrow to twitch in annoyance.

‘’If I didn’t think your word was worth anything I would not have asked for It nor would I have risked my own life and that of my families - to bring your heavy arse aboard when I plucked you from the sea!’’ Hawke bristles with indignation at his comment and fold her arms, hip jutting to the side in annoyance.

A growl of frustration leaves him and Hawke is once again beset by goose bumps.

‘’Pashaara. I give you my word. I will not harm you or your companions.’’ He agrees to her terms and lifts his bound hands before him. Hawke bites at her bottom lip, reaching for the dagger in her boot and she stilled when he gave a warning hiss.

She approached him carefully, as though he were the greatest bonfire the world had ever seen and painstakingly began to cut the ropes that held him in place. Perhaps she tied them too tightly she mused as she saw the red welts against his skin. She flipped the dagger with the edge pointing at her navel and gestured for him to untie his feet but he sat back and stared at her, dominance in his gaze.

Never one to be so proud as to court danger, Hawke huffed but gave in to his demand, knowing some sort of power play was at work and that he now had the upper hand.

As soon as the bonds fell to the floor he rose and towered over her, his horns scraped the inside of the cabin roof and he looked up at the offending ceiling with a glare.

‘’You’re much taller than I expected you to be.’’ Hawke muttered by way of apology before catching her mistake. She had no reason to apologise for his discomfort.

‘’Am I the first Qunari you have met?’’ he queries gruffly as he strides past her to his armour. He fondles at his sash but frowns as he notes the damp material.

‘’I have met one other. The revered mother had him incarcerated for murder.’’

He spins on his feet and strides towards her. ‘’Your chantry has no jurisdiction over the Qunari. The Qun is law.’’ Hawke felt the anger pulse from his veins, the artery in his neck thrumming with injustice.

Hawke craned her neck upwards and sneered back. ‘’It is not I who imprisoned him. Adding to the fact that there were no other Qunari in a position to aid him from a place of power so there was simply nothing us mere humans could do against the chantry’s verdict.’’

The violet of his penetrating eyes bore down on her until at last he came back to reason and stepped back with a sigh ‘’Ebas-it.’’ Hawke frowned at the strangeness of the language and she could have sworn he rolled his eyes but in a matter of moments he had turned his back on her and continued to attach his damaged armour. ‘’It is.’’ He remarks and says no more before heading out the door.

****

‘’Mama!’’

Hawke strides through the open door and locates her daughter who is now staring transfixed at the Arishok.

‘’It’s ok Little Bee. He said he wants to be friends.’’ Hawke offered her a daughter a tight smile and kept a watch on the male who now climbed the steps to the upper deck, pacing back and forth.

‘’Sister, does he truly mean us no harm?’’ Bethany whispered upon approach.

‘’Yes, he has given his word. However…’’ she looks to Beth’s staff nestled on her back, the silver orb peeking out over her shoulder ‘’perhaps you should limit the amount of magic you do in his presence. From what little I have read Qunari have extraordinarily little tolerance for mages.’’ Hawke pattted her sisters’ shoulder and scooped up her daughter, bestowing a kiss on her cheek.

‘’Did Aunt Beth find you any food?’’ Adi nodded and reached back to take a satchel of peanuts from her Aunt.

‘’She told me she wasn’t much interested in the dried fruits and smelly fish.’’ Hawke laughed quietly into her daughter’s hair; the Arishok’s thunderous pacing above drawing her attention.

‘’I should introduce you.’’ Hawke stated and motioned for her sister to follow her.

‘’Do you think that wise?’’

‘’He… seems rather kingly for a species that don’t have kings. I think it’s only polite.’’

Joining him on the upper deck Hawke clears her throat to get his attention.

‘’Arishok, this is my daughter. Adelaide Hawke. And this is my sister – Bethany Hawke.’’

Bethany bows her head in greeting and Adi proceeded to give him a small wave.

The Arishok’s eyes narrowed at the sight of Bethany’s staff as predicted but his gaze softened when his eyes fell upon Adi. ‘’Ikemari.’’ He said by way of greeting and Adi hid her face beneath Hawkes chin.

‘’Say hello to the Arishok Adi.’’ Hawke prompted and Adi sighed. ‘’Hello Messere Arishok.’’ Her voice trembled only slightly, and Hawke whispered well done in her ear.

Setting her daughter down Hawke took the four strides to the Arishok’s side and ignored his glare.

‘’I don’t suppose you care to know my name?’’

‘’No. You are bas.’’

‘’I see.’’ A sardonic smile crossed her lips and the Arishok grunted.

‘’Enlighten me.’’ He demanded a tad forcefully and Hawke beamed at him.

‘’My name is Marian Hawke.’’

‘’Bas.’’

Hawke let out a small growl of frustration at the term knowing it was definitely not a flattering endearment.

‘’Do you perhaps know where we are? I’m afraid the storm has completely wrecked our vessel and my navigational skills are less than ideal.’’

The Arishok stared out across the vast blue of the ocean with intensity.

‘’We are at sea.’’

Hawke rolled her eyes and threw her arms out to the side. ‘’Yes, but where?’’

‘’It does not matter.’’

‘’What do you mean it doesn’t matter? We could be well on our way back to a Blight infested Ferelden.’’ Incredulity caused her voice to raise and pitch; the Arishok winced at the sound.

‘’It does not matter as we are no position to alter that fact. Your sails are destroyed, we have no compass, we cannot navigate by the stars for it is daylight. It does not matter.’’

Hawke wholeheartedly agrees with him but refusing to enter an argument of her own making she simply nodded her head and accepted his words.

The Arishok grunted somewhat in approval and Hawkes stomach surprised her by jostling with butterflies. Don’t be ridiculous she chided herself and pushed away from the railing where she had taken to leaning.

‘’You are Fereldan.’’ He states more than asks and she nods ‘’Yes. My family and I managed to escape the blight. Barely. We lost… many people.’’ Her shoulders dipped as Carvers face flashed before her eyes.

‘’You grieve.’’

‘’Are you not grieving for the men on your ship?’’ she snaps haughtily and regrets it when his eyes hold her in place with disapproval.

‘’My men knew the risk of travelling at sea. It was a human error which ignited our stock of Gaatlok.’’ He hissed and Hawke understood his vehemence towards humans with startling clarity.

‘’Surely all species make mistakes. I am sure that wherever his soul is, he is repenting for his actions.’’

‘’Paashara. Itwasaam. We all fall, Bas.’’

She could see that he was no longer willing to discuss it and knowing she had most likely pushed the limits of his patience with her questions she left him on the deck with a backwards glance.

He really was beautiful she thought before a blush rose to her cheeks. The wind swept through her silver-white hair and the Arishok froze mid-step. He caught her eye and his nostrils flared.

‘’Do not desire me, Bas. You will forever be disappointed and denied.’’ He sneered before turning his back on her.

‘’Asshole.’’ She whispered and if he heard her, she didn’t stay around long enough to find out.

****

The sun had begun to set, the crimson hue on the surface of the water reminded Hawke of the stained decking, the crew she had so carelessly murdered. Turning her back on the gentle lapping of waves against the hull she slid to the floor with a sigh; one knee raised as she absentmindedly watched the Qunari on the top deck.

Throughout the day he had fixed the sails as best he could, muttering away in Qunlat and the breeze often carried the harsh tone of his words straight to her ears. He had assessed and inspected every aspect of the vessel and his annoyance had become clear when he kicked the mast and the rattle of his forceful blow made the boat creak ominously.

He has a temper that one she hummed to herself hoping that she could avoid making herself a target. Pulling her broadsword across her lap she dutifully unclipped her oil and rags from the satchel beside her and tended to her weapon. Years of training in the army had taught her many valuable lessons but chief amongst had always been the care of her weapon.

A squeak caused her to look up so suddenly she winced as the muscle in her neck protested at the movement. She spotted her red-haired child peering up through the wooden slats of the upper deck, a bottle of water clutched tightly to her chest. Hawke laughed as Adi took careful steps to the stairs only to squeak and run back to her starting position when she caught sight of their new companion.

Hawke watched bemused as Adi repeated this course of action five times before her tiny shoulders suddenly straightened and a determined look settled in the shape of her eyes. Adi slowly ascended the stairs and Hawke laid down her weapon and stood. She was proud of her daughter for being so kind, but kindness was not always returned, a lesson which her daughter had yet to learn.

With shaking hands Adi carried the bottle of water to the upper deck and the Arishok stopped his pacing when he caught sight of her. With outstretched hands Hawke watched as Adi offered him the drink with wide eyes and a tight smile – she was obviously frightened to death if the quiver of her bottom lip was any indication – but Hawke stood fit to bursting with pride as the Arishok bent to one knee and accepted the drink with both hands. He spoke briefly and whatever words were shared Adi’s forced smile had transformed into a real one and she darted down the steps with a definite spring in her step.

Light was fading and she knew they would soon get down to plotting a course back to Kirkwall – dependant on if that was where the Arishok was headed. Settling back down to finish tending to her blade she craned her neck upwards as a shadow blocked out all light.

‘’You tend to your weapon with great devotion.’’

She saw the Arishok’s eyes roam over her blade and she offered it up with two hands – his nostrils flared and he blinked in confusion.

‘’Do not offer me your weapon so freely. Under the Qun it signifies that you would be willing to fight to the death for me. Give up your existence so that mine may continue.’’

‘’Well, we certainly don’t want any confusion.’’ Hawke smirks and stands, weapon in hand and one arm outstretched. ‘’Arishok – would you like to inspect my weapon?’’

A small smile flitters across his face before it is replaced with curiosity. He takes the heavy weapon with firm hands and a brow is quirked upwards as he feels the weight of the blade.

‘’For one so small you wield a formidable weapon.’’ He continues to inspect the haft, the handle, the intricacy of the markings etched onto the steel. ‘’This was a gift.’’

‘’Yes. It was in my family for generations. One of the few heirlooms my mother absconded with when she and Papa left the Free Marches for Kirkwall.’’

He hums and swings her weapon, his grip and stance perfected by years of training.

‘’We consider our weapons to be our souls. Without it, we are not permitted to return to Par Vollen.’’

‘’It’s a good thing I decided to keep your weapon attached to you then when I pulled you aboard.’’

Hawke laughed as his head snapped down at her in shock.

‘’You are frightfully heavy and I had tremendous trouble keeping you afloat with your weapon weighing us down.’’

‘’It is fortunate indeed.’’

‘’Is that your way of saying thank you?’’ she smiled broadly up at him before she lost all sense and smacked his arm in a ghostly remembrance of camaraderie she shared with others in the army.

The blood drained from her face and he stared at the spot on his arm where she had made contact, no doubt expecting the limb to develop necrosis and fall off.

‘’Err… sorry, human tendency. We are a touchy, feely sort.’’ Her nervous giggle escaped her before she could stop it.

‘’I see.’’ He clears his throat and returned her weapon before she could clarify further and stomped over to the stairs leading to the lower deck ‘’We have food on board. It is time to eat.’’

Hawke nodded as he disappeared below and sighed. She would have to watch her behaviour around him. She couldn’t explain it, but she felt so comfortable around him once they started conversing that for those few minutes she actually forgot that he could crush her throat with one flex of his strong hands around it.

‘’Beth! Adi!’’ Hawke hollered towards the cabin and the two appeared, heads sticking out with concern.

‘’It’s time to eat.’’ Beth frowned and shook her head. ‘’I would prefer to eat inside the cabin.’’

Hawkes eyes narrowed ‘’That’s rather rude, Sister dear.’’

‘’Who I choose to share my meals with is my concern thank you.’’

Huffing at her sister’s snobbishness she turned to her daughter and held out her hand.

****

Night-time had approached with lightning speed, the Arishok having taken root at the wheel of the vessel and had appeared to have moved for hours. She had approached him once, a spare raggedy blanket draped over her arm, but he had dismissed her offer of warmth with a snort. She had retreated back to her cabin cursing her stupidity.

‘’Bas!’’

His shout shook the foundations of her core with fright. She cursed when her body automatically leapt into action and headed towards him. She hid a yawn in the crook of her arm as she climbed the steps to meet him.

‘’You yelled?’’ she said with tired sarcasm and she heard a frustrated growl float her way.

‘’There. Do you see?’’ his large hand is pointing to the sky and she follows the direction.

‘’That is the way home.’’

Hawke frowned and checked her own rudimentary star system in her brain and shook her head.

‘’Your home maybe – not mine. Mines that way.’’ She points north but he ignores her assessment.

‘’We will go to Tal -Tamavas. It is a Qunari compound north-east of here. From there I will contact my people and return to Par Vollen. You will accompany me.’’

‘’I beg your bloody pardon?’’ Hawkes shock is evident by the high-pitched tone in her voice and the Arishok finally lowered his gaze to assess her.

‘’You have no money; no food and this vessel will not last another week in these seas.’’

Hawke sputtered in anger as she tried to find a way to counter his order. She closed her eyes and counted to ten, the inside of her cheek paining sharply as she bit her response down.

‘’I see the logic of what you are saying – but we are not Qunari. My sister is a mage, my daughter is aboard – if I was alone, I would follow you, but I cannot willingly place them in danger.’’

‘’You will accompany me as I have demanded it. I will not be refused!’’ Shuffling backwards, he advanced until her back hit the railing, towering over her, his large fram encapsulating her smaller one with ease. Grabbing the knife at her back with practiced speed and to the surprise of the Arishok - she held the blade to his throat before he had time to react.

‘’If you threaten me again, I will toss your body back into the sea where I found it.’’ The Arishok narrowed his eyes at her threat and opened his mouth to retort but instead she watched as he took a deep breath through his nose and quietly laughed.

‘’You hold a knife to my throat Bas yet your lust for me makes your knees shake.’’ He pressed harder into her blade and Hawke is fascinated by the droplet of blood that coursed down to the handle. 

‘’You will accompany me.’’

‘’I will not!’’

‘’See sense Basra. If you wish to keep your family safe, your Ikemari, you must. The Qun do not believe in rewarding those who save lives, as it is often their duty and their sole focus of living... but you are not Qun or even Viddathari. You are Basra, and I know your ways.’’ Hawke mourns the loss of his body heat as he stepped back but keeping her blade pointed towards him, she contemplated his offer.

‘’ You would pay me for saving your life?’’

‘’It is your way and expected of you uncultured Basra to accept such payment. Nothing is ever accomplished in your society without the guarantee of receiving in return.’’

‘’I don’t believe I’ve made any such requests from you for saving your life.’’ She spat and he nodded his head in reluctant agreement. ‘’It would only be a matter of time before you ask for that which you do not deserve.’’

‘’To the void with you, Qunari!’’ Hawke bristled and tucked her blade back into her hidden holster.

‘’You will speak to me with the respect I am owed, Human!’’ Hawke tensed as he stood to attention at full height and grasped at the hilt of his axe.

‘’Hypocrite! You ask for respect when you have done nothing to deserve it. I will accompany you to any stretch of land but the moment we dock I will take my family and be rid of you. I should have left you to die.’’

He said nothing in return and for some reason this dialled her agitation up another level in ways she could not accurately describe.

‘’You promised no harm would come to me or my companions. Can I trust the words of a Qunari after this little display?’’ she indicates with a passive-aggressive flourish of her arm.

‘’If I had wanted to kill you Bas, you would already be dead.’’ The violet of his eyes bore into her and she shivered despite herself.

She stared at him a moment longer and turned her back on him, ignoring his cursing and fled to the safety of her cabin.

****

Espying the first sign of land, Hawke thanked the Maker profusely as she hoisted Adi onto her shoulder and pointed towards their future.

‘’When we get there Adi, there will be many, many more frightening people like the Horned Bear we have onboard here, but I want you to remember that I would never, ever let anything happen to you.’’

‘’Will there be Darkspawn there, Mama?’’

‘’No, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t as dangerous. The Qunari really don’t like mages or humans so we must do our best to be polite and to listen ok?’’

‘’Yes mama.’’ Adi giggles as Hawke tickles her on the way down from her shoulder and watched her run back to Beth to tell her the good news.

‘’Basra!’’

Hawke stifled a groan of irritation at his shout and simply ignored it. Knowing it was unwise to do so she kept still and continued to stare out to safe harbour.

‘’Are your people so rude as to not respond when summoned?’’

‘’I will be not be yelled at or summoned like some dog on a leash. You can call me Hawke or you can forgo calling me at all.’’ She quips to the figure now looming over her shoulder. The welcoming heat of his body pressing close to her back, the ghostly impression of his body against hers a welcome one despite her annoyance.

‘’Must we forever be at odds. Ebasit! We have had our disagreement and now it is done! We must prepare for this vessel to reach the shore in one piece.’’ He growled tiredly in her ear and she sighed.

‘’Fine. Truce?’’ she stuck out her hand and he raised a hooded brow in confusion.

Cautiously she watched him extend his arm, the ripple of his biceps causing his pauldrons to come forward and cast a shadow over her face. His hand was calloused, firm and strong but his grip on her hand was delicate, as if somehow, he knew he could crush each bone should he wish to.

She shook his hand twice and gave him a radiant smile of delight at his confusion.

‘’We have now struck an accord Ser Arishok. You and I will no longer quarrel unless life and limb are at stake.’’

‘’I have agreed to no such terms.’’ He groused and she shrugged. ‘’You shook my hand regardless. It is binding.’’

‘’Pashaara. Fine. Prepare for docking. Wind down what is left of the tattered sail and see to it that your family is ready to leave at a moments notice. I would be done with this vessel and return to my people.’’

‘’Yes Ser!’’ Hawke mock saluted, snickering as a vein in his temple made itself known.

****

‘’Land!’’ Adi squealed as her toes dug into the sand and Beth laughed as she sprinkled some over Adi’s feet. ‘’It’s so good to not be swaying around anymore.’’ She muttered and Hawke can’t help but send up a prayer to Andraste that they had escaped the blight.

‘’Hawke!’’

She coughed into her arm, smothering a laugh of delight at hearing her name from his lips.

‘’Yes, Arishok?’’ He hummed in approval at her response and awarded her with a slight smirk.

‘’We have several hours walking until we reach my compound. If you become a burden I will leave you behind.’’ He stated and simply walked away.

Beginning to laugh with a slight touch of hysteria at the audacity of this male. A burden? Andraste’s ass! They had walked for days to try and outrun a blight! Bethany placed a hand on her shoulder and peered down to her sisters face in concern.

‘’Come on Beth. Grab Adi, lets go.’’ She swung her broadsword over her shoulder and shook her head in amusement. The son of a bitch was marching ahead oblivious to her laughter, a determined stride and confidence in each step.

‘’I don’t like this sister. What if he takes us to his camp and has us enslaved, or tries to convert us?’’

‘’I don’t think it works like that Beth. From what Sten told me in Lothering, the Qunari do not enslave unless wronged, they do not convert unless it is a choice made willingly. But… ‘’

‘’Yes. But... I’m a mage.’’

‘’That you are.’’ Sighing she grabs her sisters’ hand and gives a squeeze of reassurance.

‘’You and Adi will be fine. Okay?’’

‘’Mama, why does everyone hate Mages?’’

‘’Because people fear what they do not understand Little Bee.’’

‘’Oh… but couldn’t we just tell them that Aunt Beth is a good mage?’’

Beth smiled fondly at her niece and kissed the top of her head. ‘’If only it were so easy. I’m afraid that not everyone is willing to listen. Or understand.’’

Adi frowns and remains silent, obviously deeply thinking on the matter and Hawke smirked as she noticed a dimple of concentration between her eyes.

‘’Let’s let me and Aunt Beth worry about the big stuff, kiddo.’’

‘’Mages are nothing but weapons that will turn on their own kind as well as their enemies without proper restraints and monitoring!’’ the Arishok’s voice boomed and Hawke stumbled as she ploughed nose first into his back unaware that he had stopped to listen to their conversation.

Adi’s lower lip trembled from fright and Hawke glared at the male with anger set in the line of her mouth.

‘’But…Ser Arishok… Aunt Beth is a good mage. She has never hurt anyone, and she takes care of me and Mama. Please don’t hate her.’’ Adi wiped roughly at her face to rid any evidence of frustrated tears and the Arishok let loose a long-suffering sigh.

‘’Ikemari should not think about that which they have no hope to change. I hear your words and I will take them under advisement.’’ He placated her with soft tones and a nod and Adi smiled meekly in response.

‘’Thank you, Ser Arishok.’’

Hawke motioned to Beth to hang back a few steps and vaulted forward two steps to stay in stride with the Male. ‘’I would rather you not voice your opinions of mages or other races in front of my child Arishok. I have worked tirelessly to turn her into a person that does not harbour hate for differences. You will undo all that is good and kind in my daughter. Just as mages words have powers so do those that speak words thoughtlessly.’’

The Arishok turned his head to face her and frowned. ‘’You speak wisely for a Bas. I will endeavour to keep my opinions to myself but should I be asked I will not keep my silence. Your child… how many summers has she seen?’’

‘’She is about to live into her sixth, Andraste willing.’’ Hawke said fiercely and the Arishok smiled a wicked smile at her ferocity which caused her to stumble slightly. ‘’The Qun holds one law sacred and that is the survival and education of our Ikemari. There is no task more important. Should you find yourself in my company longer than anticipated I will watch over her should you be absent.’’

‘’That’s as frightening as it is comforting Arishok. But it's appreciated nonetheless.’’

The silence is carried between them for another hour and Hawkes' eyes roam their surroundings with frequency, aware that whilst all may seem quiet, trouble had a way of finding her family. Peering to her right she is momentarily distracted by the sheeny pearl of the Arishok’s skin, the way his muscles moved beneath his armour, the confidence in which he carried himself and proceeded to blush furiously as the Male cursed in her direction and caught her blue eyes.

‘’Must you view me with such lust? It sickens me. I am not one of your kind.’’ He spits venomously

‘’I can no more control it than you can the thoughts that pass through your mind. It is a chemical and biological reaction to that which I find pleasing. There is no further meaning behind it and I do not attach any words to it. I am attracted to you but by Gods, I wish I knew why.’’

To her surprise he laughed heartily and sped up his pace, a jog being required so that she could keep up. ‘’ I appreciate your honesty, Hawke. But know this, I will never submit myself to you or give in to base desires. Qun do not procreate unless instructed to do so by the Tamassran.’’

‘’Well thank the Maker for that! I have no wish to procreate with you.’’

‘’You would be hard pressed to find another Male as worthy as I. I am the Arishok. I am Qun.’’

‘’You almost sound disappointed, Arishok.’’ She smirks as she kicks a loose stone into his path.

‘’Females of my kind have fought to the death for the opportunity to fornicate with me, Bas. I have produced countless Ikemari that will go onto to be the foundations of the Qun.’’

Hawke snorted and he hissed his disapproval. ‘’I will speak no more of this. You may have the visage of a Qun female with your white hair and skin as pale as ours but keep your base desires to yourself if you can and leave me to my peace.’’

Deciding that she had irritated him enough for one day with her uncontrollable leering, she ran the conversation through her head once more and with startling clarity she envisioned them entwined on a bed. His naked form above her, his member deep within her. The rush of adrenaline and want that shot to her groin embarrassed her tenfold and the resulting sniff of air from her horned companion led her to fall back to a safe distance as he glowered in her direction.

‘’Makers breath.’’ Hawke muttered as she fell into step with her family.


End file.
